The Colours of Our World
by Forest Sentry Koneji
Summary: A collection of mostly unrelated drabbles from Dokuga's March DDN. Crimson secrets and hidden motives are what this collection is made of!
1. Chocolate

**Title: **Chocolate

**Theme: **Dokuga's March Colors Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: **Chocolate

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>'<em>Chocolate is bad for dogs'. <em>

The miko had told them all before. That was after his half-brother gorged himself on her poisonous 'bars' and expelled a day's worth of half-digested food.

Wanting to prove himself better (after all, his immunity to toxins is immense), he plucked a piece for himself to consume. A dainty, but strong hand stopped him.

Looking down, he found out he was wrong.

There was fear in her eyes, but it was for him.

For _him_.

There was an odd warmth that diffused across his chest. It seems that even he wasn't immune to her sweetness.

* * *

><p><strong>I decided to be nice this time and didn't have him spitting up bubbles =) Please be kind about this new collection. I've been feeling under the weather all of a sudden DX<strong>

**Anyway, reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	2. Blood

**Title: **Blood

**Theme: **Dokuga's March Colors Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: **Blood

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>The secret of the Fire-rat Robe was a jealously guarded secret in his clan.<p>

_Slash._

The freshly spilt blood darkened the kimono, morbidly transforming the soft fur into glistening scarlet silk.

Beautiful.

'_I shall strive to preserve that colour, as did our noble sire.'_

He growled_. _Another slash. Crimson.

'_Not for her. This sacrifice is not for HER.'_

He had to keep this to himself. To tell her is foolish.

He won't lose her to injury, his creation of her robe will see to that.

But he will lose her to time. All because she was mortal.

He howled, anguished.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a high possibility that an aspect of this drabble will be used in a future story. In fact, I have the outline all set up but not fleshed out. I'd rather finish 'Wears and Tears' before I start a new series.<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	3. Bittersweet

**Title: **Bittersweet

**Theme: **Dokuga's March Colors Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: **Bittersweet

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>He always wondered at the taste of her lips. They looked supple and always healthily red, like cherries upon their maturation.<p>

Now, as he loomed over her, he regretted ever wishing to know. Maybe if he did not pine for the forbidden, this would not have happened.

She was paralyzed. Poisoned by the enemy. Yet he seized the chance.

Forcing his body to produce the anti-venom, he languidly coated the inside of his mouth with his saliva. Then he licked his lips.

He broke through the poison, breaching her lips with vigour. Later, her lips thanked him in kind.

Delectable.

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't <strong>**noticed, I do quite like**** making the Fluff-meister**** giving Kags kisses when she's least expecting it XD**

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	4. Canary

**Title: **Canary

**Theme: **Dokuga's March Colors Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance, Humour

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: **Canary

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>Kagome had always liked birds. They had beautiful plumage and many could sing the sweetest songs to be ever found in the world. The canary was her favourite of all. Small, cute, and possessing a sweet voice, it was little wonder that she loved it.<p>

Hence her reason for carrying the abomination she called a backpack. Canary. Yellow.

She snorted.

Far from the real thing, it was large, borderline ugly, and screams to the world: "Look at me! Hindering a priestess-in-training! Easy target for evil of all kind!"

Only reason she kept it? It helped Sesshomaru find her from afar.

* * *

><p><strong>Kagome has an ulterior motive for carrying said monstrosity. Why else would she willingly keep such an attention grabber? Oh right…<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	5. Lime

**Title: **Lime

**Theme: **Dokuga's March Colors Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: **Lime

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>She stared hungrily at the offering before her. Such a succulent existence, one that presents a sinfully potent, but refreshing taste. The oxymoron it offered had her memory surging forth. Her tongue started to tingle in anticipation.<p>

She looked up. Citrine eyes stared down at her with the same hungry look and she knew if she took what he offered, she can't go back to the way things were.

He smiled, predatorily. "Do you accept?"

She licked her lips. Courting him wouldn't be so bad.

"Yes."

He fed her. Key lime pie.

That man knew the key to her heart!

* * *

><p><strong>A girl after my own…er, stomach! Before I tried it, Key lime pie seemed disgusting, but it's is simply <em>divine.<em>**

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	6. Sky

**Title: **Sky

**Theme: **Dokuga's March Colors Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: **Sky

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>He and she were the perfect complement, one that nature and fate always intended.<p>

He was jagged, like the mountains with their sharp pieces. A warrior who protected the holes and chasms that lay between and beneath his character and heart.

She was the sky that never left. Expressive as she was, her manner was like a constant breeze that dared to push against his violent peaks. Still, they were caresses that soothed his loneliness, however unknown it was to himself. But she knew. Yet she stays.

On their own, they were simply beautiful. Together, they created a magnificent vision.

* * *

><p><strong>This little darling was napping with its other inspiration-buddies in my head. I'm glad that it finally got a chance to go out of hibernation and see the light of day! <strong>

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	7. Peacock

**Title: **Peacock

**Theme: **Dokuga's March Colors Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **General

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: **Peacock

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>He was simply <em>there<em> when Kagome came upon the cliff's meadow.

He looked composed, calm, and elegant, but she knew he can change when they saw him next. The perfect scion of the moon. If he was an avatar of a god, he would undoubtedly bring pride to whoever he served. She unthinkingly muttered her thoughts and was pleasantly rewarded by a fleeting smile thrown her way.

"That may be so, but this Sesshoumaru serves no one."

Slowly brushing back a silvery lock, he went back to ignoring her.

She snickered. Never mind. He may be Hera's pride after all.

* * *

><p>Hera was a Greek goddess. The Queen of the gods themselves, actually. She's better known for her quick jealousy regarding her husband (but I can't blame her 'cause he's a letch) and her vanity. One of her symbols is a peacock ^-^<p>

Yeeeeeeah, no fluff here. I tried, really I did! But _someone _refused to follow my directions and made a complete snob of himself. In front of his soul-mate! ***Glares at the Fluff-meister***

Anyways, reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile*


	8. Plum

**Title: **Plum

**Theme: **Dokuga's March Colors Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: Plum**

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>Sorry for not finishing this sooner! No solid plotline = no strong motivation T_T. But only 2 more, which includes the epilogue.<p>

Sesshoumaru, for his seeming like of flowers based on his kimono, had a hateful opinion on them.

His young ward had an obsessive love for them (he really needed to have her checked on by a physician) which she tries to force onto _him_.

His twin-headed steed gets terrible gas when Rin feeds flora to them (Which was often. Why did he have a vegetarian dragon of all things?)

And now…

"Ssssshooooumaruuusss? " Kagome slurred from her sitting position. "I only agreed to mate _one_ of youuuuu."

Damn the _umeshu_ . His plans to calm, then claim, the miko failed.

_Umeshu_ can be translated as plum wine. I feeling very spring-y lately, so more flowers!

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile*<strong>


	9. Carnation

**Title: **Carnation

**Theme: **Dokuga's March Colors Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: **Carnation

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

* * *

><p>Upon presenting the two children a bouquet of Carnations, they scampered away from her hearing and started conspiring whispers.<p>

.

Amused, Kagome looked at the figure sitting across from her, "What do you suppose they're up to?"

.

Sesshoumaru amusedly stared behind her. A flower crown fell perfectly on her head.

.

Shippou and Rin cheered, "It's a crown for our megami-mama!"

.

Eyeing the pink crown which fitted her head, he couldn't help but agree with them. It was fitting after all. The flowers denote the creation of the gods, and she was the finest creation that they have ever thought to make.

* * *

><p>Carnations are part of the dianthus genus, dianthus meaning "flower of the gods"<p>

The origin of it's name may come from "coronation" because of its use in Greek ceremonial crowns, others propose that it's derived from from the Latin "carnis" (flesh) referring to the flower's original pinkish-hued color or "incarnacyon" (incarnation), referring to the incarnation of God-made flesh.

Pink carnations carry the greatest significance, beginning with the belief that they first appeared on earth from the Virgin Mary's tears – making them the symbol of a mother's undying love.

Info from Teleflora . com /carnation/flowers-plant-info/carnation-detail . asp

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


	10. Alabaster

**Title: **Alabaster

**Theme: **Dokuga's March Colors Drabble/Drawble Night

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Prompt: Alabaster. **A mini-continuation of '**Carnation**'

**Word Count:** 100 words

**Disclaimer: **Regretfully, I don't own any of the Inuyasha plot or characters, nor do I make any profit from this. I can dream stuff up like my plots though…***runs away cackling madly***

**Epilogue**

* * *

><p>White is cold; the colour of Death, and so the Western Lord wore it well with subtle pride. Kagome knows it fits him well, just as she knows first-hand that he is fearsome, ruthless when provoked. But to her, he was more.<p>

Protector. Leader. Friend.

Her now and forever love.

He isn't one or the other. He is _everything_.

A fleeting brush on her head had Kagome looking up. Sesshoumaru had tucked a white rose among the carnations on her head. How sweet the colour and his actions!

_White isn't the absence of colour, but all blended in one perfection._

* * *

><p><em>Finit<em>

And we come to the end! I basically died trying to write all the prompts without a real plot line (.oO_Oo.) But I somehow made it. Do keep an eye out for my next update. I'm currently working on **Wears and Tears of Affection** and will update that next.

**Reviews are appreciated! They are the life giving blood for an authoress' spirit~ *smile***


End file.
